SCP, the origin of Doctor Green (redone)
by jaketheripper
Summary: I think I would have preferred it this way, posting it here to see how it does before putting it on the SCP site.


"so.." asked the Doctor in a white lab coat, "Green is it?"

The boy on the other side leaned forward, tipping his black fedora to the Doctor with a black gloved hand, "that's Agent Green, sir, but Green will do just fine for now."

The boy was no more than 17, his face was peppered with freckles and his shock of red hair spilled out from under his black fedora, which was blotched white on the brim from sweat stains, his trench coat was peppered with knife holes, his reckless smile made the doctor wonder if he was taking this seriously.

"Your file says you brought an unknown entity of extra-dimensional origin to the front gates of this facility, hogtied, and that you asked to be employed, and that a staff member-"

"Put two in my head, yea." finished Green, the Doctor looked him up and down, "I don't even see a scar."

Green chuckled, "you wouldn't, my ability made sure of that."

the Doctor looked him over, "And you have made it clear that you are well aware of the implications of what you are."

Green nodded, "I realize that i may be locked in a cell for the rest of my life, but I was willing to take that chance in order to join the Foundation."

the Doctor hesitated, "so you can't be killed?"

Green shook his head, "nope, if you don't believe me, because i can tell you don't, no one ever does, then take that Glock out and pop me like the 05 did at the gate."

the doctor raised an eyebrow, "how did you know-"

Green chuckled, "i know a lot about a lot of things, Doctor Mason, but I-" six gunshots resounded through the soundproof room.

green fell over, his eyes, nose and forehead were gone, upon making contact with the floor his gray matter trickled out on to the concrete floor, Doctor Mason spun the chamber on his Colt revolver as he bent over the mutilated corpse, "you see, kid, not everyone here goes standard issue." he blinked and saw the regeneration beginning already, he chuckled and popped the cylinder out to empty it, he put 6 more in and cocked it.

Green was getting up, a low chuckle could be heard over the intercom, "Yuh, your file said you carried a Glock." He managed to get out before Doctor Mason picked him up and sat him down again forcefully, "Now, kid, you're going to tell me how you know so much, why you read MY file and how, and then, you're going to tell me why the HELL, the foundation should even think of employing you."

Green laughed out loud this time, the low belly laugh resounded around the soundproof room, not louder than the gunshots, but still more lingering, and a tad haunting.

"Why should the Foundation hire me? well look at me, i can grow back anything you hack, blast or otherwise destroy, i know everything there is to know about the Foundation, oh and about that, you need to kill Doctor Evans."

Doctor Mason stared at Green incredulously, "why?"

Green chuckled, "because she gave me the code, she's the reason i'm here, the reason you're talking to me right now, and the reason i'm a father."

Green laughed loudly as Doctor Mason pointed his Colt at his face, "You son of a BITCH!"

Green kept laughing, Doctor Mason growled and aimed directly between Green's eyes, he cackled as Doctor Mason's trigger finger flashed from it's safety position to on the trigger, suddenly a voice behind him shouted, "STOP, hold your fire."

Doctor Alto Clef walked up to Doctor Mason and pushed the gun away from Green's face, "i'll take it from here doctor."

Doctor Mason looked wide eyed at Doctor Clef, "this fucker...Evans...GAH!"

Doctor Mason walked out with his face in his hands, Doctor Clef sat down, lacing his fingers "Doctor Evans isn't pregnant."

Green chuckled, "no she's not."

Doctor Clef raised an eyebrow, "then, why the whole Lecter bit?"

Green laughed loudly again, slapping his knee, "I like to mess with people, especially people with weak minds."

Doctor Clef chuckled and looked intently at Green, "so, what? you're immortal and now all of a sudden you can read minds?"

Green shook his head, "oh, no no no, i don't pretend to be a mind reader, i just-"

Doctor Clef interrupted him, "read the file?"

Green nodded and Doctor Clef shifted in his chair, "so, if i WERE to sign you up right now, which I'm not at all considering, what would you want to be?"

Green smiled and leaned over on the table, lacing his fingers in a similar fassion as Doctor Clef, "in my wildest dreams i could imagine being like you, but if I had to say, i doubt that you'd let me go higher than Field agent status."

Doctor Clef smiled and nodded, "you're right, but you were wrong about one thing, I have no say in the matter, it's his choice, HE decided to send me in here." he said gesturing behind him.

Green looked behind Doctor Clef to see a Chimpanzee in a lab coat, Green nodded at the chimp and the chimp nodded back, "Doctor Bright i presume?"

the Chimp nodded once again and walked over to Green, he got up on the table and examined Green thoroughly.

he made a slight squeak as he checked inside the mouth with a flashlight, he pulled the tongue and nodded, then he proceeded to check the eyes, nose, musculature and bone structure with various tools he had inside his coat, Doctor Bright then took out a piece of paper and scrawled on it a capital D, Doctor Clef laughed, "well, aren't you lucky."

Green chuckled as Bright nodded, Clef looked at Green around Doctor Bright at Green, "you'll be starting as D class, have fun."


End file.
